gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Project X Zone: Shattered Dimensions
Project X Zone: Shattered Dimensions(Project X Zone 3)(プロジェクトXゾーン3) is a fighting game featuring the All Stars of Capcom, Namco Bandai, Sega, Nintendo, Shonen Jump, and Arc System Works for the Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Story Gameplay The Gameplay being Extremely Similar to it's predecessors,it will incorperate new elements into the system. Characters Previous Games *Rival Unit * Kogorō Tenzai(Project X Zone) * Mii Kōryūji(Project X Zone) * Reiji Arisu(Namco X Capcom) * Xiaomu(Namco X Capcom) * *Saya(Namco X Capcom) Capcom * Ryu(Street Fighter) * Ken Masters(Street Fighter) * Chun-Li(Street Fighter 2) * Guile(Street Fighter 2) * Sakura Kasugano(Street Fighter Alpha 2) * Karin Kanzuki(Street Fighter Alpha 3) * *Juri Han(Super Street Fighter 4) * *Decapre(Ultra Street Fighter 4) * Morrigan Aensland(Darkstalkers) * Felicia(Darkstalkers) * Hsien-Ko(Darkstalkers: Night Warriors) * *Demitri Maximoff(Darkstalkers) * Batsu Ichimonji(Rival Schools: United By Fate) * Hinata Wakaba(Rival Schools: United By Fate) * Hideo Shimazu(Rival Schools: United By Fate) * X(Mega Man X) * Zero(Mega Man X) * Roll(Mega Man) * Tron Bonne(Mega Man Legends) * *Bass.EXE(Mega Man: Battle Network/Starforce) * Dante Sparda(Devil May Cry) * Vergil Sparda(Devil May Cry 3) * Lady(Devil May Cry 3) * Leon Kennedy(Resident Evil 2) * Ada Wong(Resident Evil 2) * *Albert Wesker(Resident Evil) * Kaijin No Soki(Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams) * Ryu(Breath of Fire) * Cody Travers(Final Fight) * *Poison(Final Fight) * Ingrid(Capcom Fighting Evolution) * SonSon III(Marvel VS Capcom 2) * Captain Commando(Captain Commando) * Jin Saotome(Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness) * Ruby Heart(Marvel VS Capcom 2) * Strider Hiryu(Strider) * Viewtiful Joe(Viewtiful Joe) * Amaterasu(Okami) * Kou Shishido(Gotcha Force) * Masamune Date(Sengoku BASARA) * Sasuke Sarutobi(Sengoku BASARA) * Zack/Wiki(Zack and Wiki: Quest for Barbaro's Treasure) * Phoenix Wright(Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) * Regina(Dino Crisis) * Chuck Greene(Deadrising 2) * *Asura(Asura's Wrath) Namco Bandai Sega * Sonic The Hedgehog(Sonic The Hedgehog) * Miles "Tails" Prower(Sonic The Hedgehog 2) * Amy Rose(Sonic CD) * Silver The Hedgehog(Sonic The Hedgehog 06) * Blaze The Cat(Sonic Rush) * *Shadow The Hedgehog(Sonic Adventure 2) * *Dr.Eggman(Sonic The Hedgehog) * Akira Yuki(Virtua Fighter) * Pai Chan(Virtua Fighter) * *Dural(Virtua Fighter) * Beat(Jet Set Radio) * Alicia Melchiott(Valkyria Chronicles) * Selvaria Bles(Valkyria Chronicles) * NiGHTS(NiGHTS Into Dreams) * Reala(NiGHTS Into Dreams) * Sakura Shinguji(Sakura Wars) * Ichiro Ogami(Sakura Wars) * *Tenkai(Sakura Wars) * Leanne(Resonance of Fate) * Vashyron(Resonance of Fate) * Bayonetta(Bayonetta) * Kiryu Kazuma(Yakuza 3) * Ryo Hazuki(Shenmue) * Alis(Phantasy Star) * Chaz Ashley(Phantasy Star IV: The End of The Millenium) * Rolf(Phantasy Star II) * Sam Gideon(Vanquish) * Axel Stone(Streets of Rage) * Blaze Fielding(Streets of Rage) * Ulala(Space Channel 5) * Jack Cayman(MadWorld) * B.D Joe(Crazy Taxi) * Aitelle(7th Dragon) * Hotsuma(Shinobi) Nintendo * Mario(Mario Bros) * Luigi(Mario Bros) * Princess Peach(Super Mario Bros) * Princess Daisy(Super Mario Land 2) * Rosalina(Super Mario Galaxy) * *Wario(Warioware) * *Waluigi(Super Mario) * Kat/Ana(Warioware) * Donkey Kong(Donkey Kong) * Diddy Kong(Donkey Kong Country) * Link(Hyrule Warriors/The Legend of Zelda) * Zelda(Hyrule Warriors/The Legend of Zelda) * *Ganondorf(The Legend of Zelda) * Marth(Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) * Roy(Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade) * Ike(Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) * Chrom(Fire Emblem: Awakening) * Lucina(Fire Emblem: Awakening) * Astrid(Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) * Little Mac(Punch Out!!) * Pit(Kid Icarus) * Palutena(Kid Icarus) * *Dark Pit(Kid Icarus: Uprising) * Saki Amamiya(Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Earth) * Ness(EarthBound) * Lucas(Mother 3) * Kirby(Kirby's Dream Land) * *Meta Knight(Kirby's Adventure) * Captain Falcon(F-Zero) * Fox McCloud(Star Fox) * Falco Lombardi(Star Fox) * Pikachu(Pokemon Red and Blue) * Pokemon Trainer Red w/Charizard,Squirtle and Ivysaur(Pokemon Red) * Jigglypuff(Pokemon Red and Blue) * Mewtwo(Pokemon Red and Blue) * Greninja(Pokemon X and Y) * Mr. Game and Watch(Game and Watch) * Villager(Animal Crossing) * Wii Fit Trainer(Wii Fit) * Shulk(Xenoblade Chronicles) * Ice Climber Popo/Nana(Ice Climber) * Professor Layton(Professor Layton) * Inkling(Splatoon) * Wonder Red(The Wonderful 101) * Dillon(Dillon's Rolling Western) Shonen Jump * Goku(Dragon Ball) * Vegeta(Dragon Ball Z) * Piccolo(Dragon Ball Z) * Gohan(Dragon Ball Z) * Trunks(Dragon Ball Z) * Android 18(Dragon Ball Z) * *Beerus(Dragon Ball Z: Battle Of Gods) * Naruto Uzumaki(Naruto) * Sasuke Uchiha(Naruto) * Kakashi Hatake(Naruto) * Sakura Haruno(Naruto) * Hinata Hyuga(Naruto) * *Madara Uchiha(Naruto Shippuden) * *Obito Uchiha(Naruto Shippuden) * Monkey D. Luffy(One Piece) * Roronoa Zoro(One Piece) * Portgas D. Ace(One Piece) * Boa Hancock(One Piece) * Ichigo Kurosaki(Bleach) * Rukia Kuchiki(Bleach) * *Kenpachi Zaraki(Bleach) * Yoh Asakura(Shaman King) * Yusuke Urameshi(YuYu Hakusho) * Toriko(Toriko) * *Zebra(Toriko) * Train Heartnet(Black Cat) * Gon Freecss(Hunter X Hunter) * Jonathan Joestar(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Joseph Joestar(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * *Dio Brando(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) More To Come Arc System Works Category:Video Games Category:Games